


The Walking Dead Rick And Michonne Apocalypse Love.

by RavensHollow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensHollow/pseuds/RavensHollow
Summary: Follow Rick and Michonne and the group as they face off with Negan.Disclaimer No Copyright infringement intended.





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you have any toothpaste left?"Michonne asked.

"No, 'cause someone's been borrowing it every day for two weeks."Rick replied.

"Carl."Michonne said.

"What? Denise says it's PT."Carl replied.

"I can't hear you. Come on out."Rick said.

"What?"Carl asked.

"Denise says this is PT."Rick and Carl said.

"You heard me."Carl said.

"Yeah.

"It's time to change your bandage. 

"And I need to borrow some toothpaste."Michonne replied.

"Okay, but I'm out of toothpaste.

"Bye, Dad."Carl said.

"I'll see you later."Rick replied.

"Come on, sweetheart."Rick said.

"You be good out there."Michonne replied.

"Yeah, we'll see.

"And thank you."Rick said.

"Oh.

"Spearmint and baking soda. That's my favorite."Michonne replied.

"Soon as I get it, you will."Rick said.

Meanwhile in Alexandria.

The people were split in different directions some doing their guard duties some were on repairs and the rest were working on the garden while a few were making sure the walker storage was secure.

"Daddy you okay?"Lacey asked.

"Yeah,best I can be at the moment."Hershel replied.

"There goes Carl off to see Enid."Beth said.

"Carl is lucky, I never thought he'd get shot again."Hershel replied.

"What do you mean again?"Tyreese asked.

"Actually that's how, we met Rick Lori and Carl.Otis accidentally shot him in the chest."Lacey replied.

"Really?"Barb asked.

"Yes,he has come a long way since then though."Hershel replied.

"Hershel I was meaning to talk to you."Jeffrey said.

"What about?"Hershel asked.

"I think we should make a greenhouse on this land that way we can have stuff growing all year round."Jeffrey replied.

"I think, under the circumstances of everything that has happened a greenhouse would be the best option for our needs.

"I mapped out some of the agricultural supply places in the area. 

"Even if they've been cleaned out, my bet is that the sorghum would be untouched.

"Now, that there is a criminally underrated grain that could change the game with our food situation from scary to hunky-dunky.

"I'm talking standability, drought tolerance, grain-to-stover ratio that is the envy of all corns.

"Think about it."Eugene said.

"Thanks."Rick replied.

"Come on.

"Come on."Michonne said.

"I got him.

"You think I couldn't get it?"Spencer asked.

"You could've.

"I have a sword."Michonne replied.

"Mm."Spencer mumbles.

"What are you doing out here?"Michonne asked.

"I was on guard. I saw someone was in the woods."Spencer replied.

"What are you doing out here?"Michonne asked.

"I walk after my shifts.

"I've been doing it for a while.

"You're the first one to notice."Spencer replied.

"Why the shovel?"Michonne asked.

"I'm gonna keep walking now."Spencer replied.

"I'm gonna come with you."Michonne said.

"That's okay."Spencer replied.

"Your mom told me I had to figure out what I want... for my whole life."Michonne said.

"Have you?"Spencer asked.

"I'm working up to it.

"Right now I just want to find out why her son's wandering around the woods with a shovel."Michonne said.

"Why are you still here?"Spencer asked.

"I liked your mom a lot.

"I really don't want you to die.

"So, come on.

"Let's go home."Michonne said.

"My family's dead. That's not home.

"It's just where I live."Spencer replied.

"It's more than that."Michonne said.

"Hey, enough.

"I'm fine.

"You've got a life back there, and maybe I will, too, but before I can even think about that, I need to take care of something.

"I have to try."Spencer replied.

"So let me help you."Michonne said.

"You can't."Spencer replied.

"Carl?"Michonne questioned.

"I thought I saw her that night.

"I thought I did. 

"I did.

"I got her. I got her.

"So that's why I was out here.

"She left me a note.

"She said I still knew my way.

"I never knew my way."Spencer laughed.

"You loved your family?"Michonne asked.

"Yeah."Spencer replied.

"Then you know your way.

"It's home."Michonne said.

"They're gone."Spencer replied.

"I've been out here chasing you all over the woods.

"You've still got family, and you've still got a home.

"Let's go."Michonne said.

"He took a pretty hard hit.

"Denise and Hershel need to look him over."Rick said.

"Yeah."Daryl replied.

"You wouldn't have gone through with it.

"You wouldn't have left him."Rick said.

"I would've, right up in a tree.

"I would've."Daryl replied

"No. I know.

"Almost as soon as we got to Alexandria, you got it.

"You saw-- you...

"and Michonne, Glenn, you all tried to tell me.

"So shut up."Rick said.

"See that bright one?

"Yeah, that's the North Star.

"It's at the end of the Little Dipper. 

"Yeah.

"If you get lost at night, just find that star."Carl said.

"Hey."Michonne greets.

"Hey."Carl said.

"You have a good day?"Michonne asked.

"I guess so.

"I'm gonna take her in."Carl replied.

"Carl.

"I saw what you did.

"With Deanna."Michonne said.

"Yeah?"Carl asked.

"You should've left her or killed her."Michonne said.

"No, that's stupid."Carl replied.

"What's stupid is you being out there when you don't have to."Michonne said.

"You did the same thing. You didn't-- you and Spencer didn't have to go out there, but you did."Carl replied.

"That's different."Michonne said.

"It's not.

"I wasn't gonna leave her out there like that.

"You wouldn't.

"You wouldn't. I know it.

"I couldn't kill her."Carl replied.

"Why not?"Michonne asked.

"Because-- be--"Carl replied.

"You could've killed her."Michonne said.

"No, I couldn't. I wouldn't."Carl replied.

"Were you playing some sort of game out there?

"Did you think that--"Michonne said.

"No!"Carl shouted.

"Then why?"Michonne asked.

"Because it should be someone who loved her, someone who's family, and I-- I'd do it for you.

"I would."Carl replied.

"Come here.

"Me, too."Michonne said.

"You know, I was thinking... back before we went out to the quarry.

"The morning after Reg and Pete.

"You said we shouldn't be looking for people no more.

"You were right."Daryl said.

"No...

"I was wrong.

"You were right."Rick replied.

"Sorry to wake you up."Daryl said.

"Who is this?"Denise asked.

"Come on, man, he's heavy.

"Oh, that thing, uh, didn't work out.

"It's this asshole's fault. Sorry."Daryl said.

"Lay him on the bed."Denise replied

"All right, take a look at him.

"He ain't staying, though."Daryl said.

"We'll see."Denise replied.

"It is pretty stupid of us to go out there, isn't it?"Rick asked.

"Yep."Daryl replied.

"Do it again tomorrow?"Rick asked.

"Yep."Daryl replied.

"Move."Michonne said.

"Hey."Rick greets.

"She's practicing in her sleep."Michonne replied.

"Yeah.

"It's good to be home."Rick said.

"Yeah, you're telling me.

"Where's Daryl?"Michonne asked.

"Watching over a guy till some other guy can take over."Rick said.

"You found a guy?"Michonne asked.

"Crazy day."Rick said.

"You wanna talk about it?"Michonne asked.

"No, not right now.

"I just want to turn my brain off for a minute.

"You wanna tell me about your day?"Rick asked.

"No.

"Same thing."Michonne replied.

"What, you found a guy?"Rick asked.

"Not a guy."Michonne replied.

"Oh... got you something."Rick said.

"Is this instead of the toothpaste?"Michonne asked.

"Mm-hmm.

"Well, I do have a crate of toothpaste for you.

"It's currently at the bottom of a lake."Rick said.

"Oh, so you had a day."Michonne replied.

"Yeah... all on account of your dental hygiene.

"Have your mints.

"Wait-- wait a minute."Rick whispered.

"Okay."Michonne replied.

Rick kissed Michonne with a passion that renewed his tired soul.

They knew if they stayed downstairs someone may walk in the or Carl would come down stairs.

So though Rick was tired he found renewed strength within surprising Michonne he swiftly picked her up in his arms.

Michonne didn't expect the move so she gasped in surprise.

Before they knew it, they were releasing pent up attraction to the point it wore them out upon euphoric climax.

As they lay naked sleeping in eachothers arms they never expected to get dream visitations from Mike and Lori.

"Hello Rick."Mike greets.

"Who the hell are you?"Rick asked.

"I'm Mike, Michonne's boyfriend and Andre's father."Mike replied.

"Why are you visiting me?"Rick asked.

"I'm here because I have to explain something's."Mike replied.

"Like what?"Rick asked.

"When Michonne was talking to me after I died and you did the same with Lori.We weren't figments of your imagination.

"It was us trying to help you bring you out of the darkness.though Carl was able to do that for Michonne and she was able to do that for you."Mike said.

"Yeah, your right she did."Rick replied.

"That's one of the things I've always loved about her.

"Did you not wonder why you two had that connection from the moment you laid eyes on eachother at the prison."Mike said.

"I wasn't thinking clearly then."Rick replied.

"I understand, but allow me to tell you why."Mike said.

"Go ahead."Rick replied.

"You and Michonne, are meant to be together.You and she will have children of your own and become a real true family."Mike said.

"You mean, we get married the whole nine yards?"Rick asked.

"Yes, because you two are what holds this all together."Mike replied.

Meanwhile Michonne was experiencing the same thing as Rick.

"Michonne, I want to thank you the day I died I made Carl promise me he wouldn't let this world corrupt him. 

"He almost, broke that promise through no fault of his own but the circumstances he faced.

"You came, into their lives when they were nearly completely broken."Lori said.

"Carl saved me from myself."Michonne replied.

"Yes and in return you saved them.

"I loved Rick, very much and it killed me to think I would have to raise Carl without him."Lori said.

"I love them very much."Michonne replied.

"I can tell there is no better woman to take my place in their life."Lori said.

"I wasn't looking to take anyone's place when I met them I was still trying to figure myself out."Michonne replied.

"You need to know when you talked to Mike after he died it wasn't your mind it was him trying to get you through being without him.

"Rick Carl and Judith and all those friends that were made that's the beginning of a new family."Lori said.

"I know,they are our family which is why Rick and I are fighting to keep Alexandria safe."Michonne replied.

"Yes,there will be more challenges ahead but overcoming them was never a problem for Rick."Lori said.

Meanwhile back to Rick.

"Rick, before everything went to shit, I used to tell Michonne that I would see to it that she never had a reason not to smile."Mike said.

"When you love, a person you say anything and everything to show the depths of your love for them even if they are unrealistic."Rick replied.

"There is nothing wrong with that.you two are going to make Alexandria strong.

"Michonne, is a good woman she deserves to be a wife.I would have married her myself had things been different but we both know how that turned out."Mike said.

"I know, she is a great woman I don't know how Carl Judith and I would have made it without her."Rick replied.

"That's because you two need eachother.

"And those people out there need you both."Mike said.

"We're barely hanging on here Mike."Rick replied.

"Normally this isn't, allowed but let  me show you what future you can  make."Mike said.

It was daytime Rick saw a very pregnant Maggie Michonne Sasha Beth and Andrea.Rosita and Shawn Greene were a couple and they were thriving.

And all the leaders of all the surviving communities were a part of a council.

"This is what the world should be."Rick whispered.

"And you can make it so."Mike said.

"How can I?"Rick asked.

"Jeffrey, Jess, and Buck, had the right idea about collecting walkers if you keep doing that your enemies will be more focused on keeping themselves alive then trying to kill you."Mike said.

"That makes since."Rick replied.

"Rick, the fact is you and Michonne, are born leaders you came to this safe zone not knowing what you would find but when you saw what was happening you chose to really save these people."Mike said.

"I never volunteered to lead these people the role just fell into my lap."Rick replied.

"Some people, are born great others have it thrust upon them.

"This is a gift Rick use it."Mike said.

Meanwhile back to Michonne.

"Listen Michonne you and Rick are the keys to making a good life here for everybody here.I wanna show you something."Lori said.

Just as Mike showed Rick Lori showed Michonne what the future held for her.

Overwhelmed she began to cry a soulaching cry.just as she did the first time she held Judith.

"Can this be real?"Michonne asked.

"Yes, because you Rick and the others are going to make it real."Lori replied.

"I don't understand, how we can."Michonne replied.

"You and Rick, know what is necessary for this to work."Lori said.

"Yes,we do."Michonne replied.

"Just hold on to that and everything will fall into place."Lori said.

"I will."Michonne replied.

In the dream world it was peaceful yet strange having been around the moaning sounds of walkers for so long the silence behind Alexandria's was a relief.

"You can give Carl and Judith a better life in spite of what the world turned into."Lori said.

"I try Carl, can be stubborn like Rick, but he's a good young man."Michonne replied.

"Yes, because Rick and Carl are more alike than they realise."Lori said.

"That's one, of the first things I noticed about them."Michonne replied.

"But it doesn't make you love them any less."Lori said.

"I may not have brought Carl, into the world but I love him just as much as I do my Andre."Michonne replied.

"Yes,and I can tell he loves you too.

"He's only ever been close to a few people Jeffrey, Shane, Sophia, and now you."Lori said.

"Yes, though he respects Hershel too."Michonne replied.

"I will always be greatful to Hershel for saving Carl for being the voice of reason for Rick and his advice that helped me."Lori said.

"Hershel is good at that but so are Maggie and Beth."Michonne replied.

Meanwhile back to Rick and Mike.

"The Michonne I knew and loved never saw the inside of the darkest places despair could take you.

"Watching friends and loved ones become sick or bitten and you are immune unless your bitten or murdered.

"It wasn't the life we had pictured Andre would grow in."Mike said.

"Yeah,but all we can is prepare them the best we can."Rick replied.

"Listen, I showed you the world you can provide for a reason,it won't happen over night you will always have to provide something in order for this community to thrive."Mike said.

"I know, which was why I had to get Deanna and her people to see that."Rick replied.

"Yes, they needed you to show them that they can't ever truly have their guard down."Mike said.

"Yes, though a lot of them hated me for it."Rick replied.

"They didn't, experience what you did if they did they wouldn't have been so free to relax."Mike said.

"That's true."Rick replied.

"Rick,Jesus, is the key to helping you bring about the changes you saw can happen."Mike said.

"No, he's the reason we lost all those supplies."Rick argued.

"Rick, the way the world is today it's hard to know who is good or bad that's why when Aaron set that water on the road you didn't take it. why you took him captive why you decided to take Alexandria."Mike said.

"I know I'm not willing to loose anymore people."Rick replied.

"It's a good thing, you all have been collecting walkers they will be a force against all enemies."Mike said.

"Yes,I realised that when Andrea told me about what the Governor had been doing and at Terminus."Rick replied.

"Carol using them as a diversion was a stroke of genius."Mike said.

"Yes,I wish I would have thought of that sooner."Rick replied.

"Better late than never."Mike said.

In Alexandria no one was aware of the dream visitations by Mike, and Lori, and Rick and Michonne weren't aware of how much time had passed.

"Yeah,but late in this world can mean death."Rick replied.

"Before all this everyday life held risks you didn't know if a friend or loved one would be a headline on the evening news or if cops would come to arrest or notify you something terrible happened.

"But in this world that becomes a million times worse."Mike said.

"We have, a lot of work a head of us if we are even close to building what you showed me."Rick replied.

"That's true,and trust me you'll see  it work out for the good.Stockpiling everything you can get your hands on making as much as you can and going back to the roots of when this world was just starting."Mike said.

"Sounds like you should be leading."Rick replied.

"No.It's not my show it's yours and Michonne's I'm just showing you the way."Mike said.

"I see that.every little bit helps."Rick replied.

"That's true and with all the experienced people you have here you can use their help to add to the defences as well as to the community."Mike said.

"Rick.

"Rick, wake up.

"We should talk."Jesus said.


	2. We Have To Untie The Knots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus introduces the group to the Hilltop community Rick and Michonne talk about their visitations by Mike and Lori and they start formulating a plan to deal with Negan.

"Damn it, I don't know how the hell he got out."Rick said.

"We'll find out.did you have a um... strange dream?"Michonne asked.

"Yeah."Rick said.

"What the hell are you doing in our house?"Carl asked.

"I'm, uh, sitting on the steps looking at this painting, waiting for your mom and dad to get dressed.

"Hi...

"I'm Jesus."Jesus said.

"Carl,you alright?"Jeffrey asked.

"Yeah, I'm good uncle Jeffrey."Carl replied.

"Daryl,this the guy that gave you all that trouble on the road?"Andrea asked.

"Yeah,this is him."Daryl replied.

"Carl, hey, um...

"It's-- it's okay.

"You said we should talk.

"So let's talk.

"So, how'd you get out?"Rick asked.

"One guard can't cover two exits or third floor windows.

"Knots untie and locks get picked.

"Entropy comes from order, right?"Jesus asked.

"Right."Daryl replied.

"I checked out your arsenal.

"I haven't seen anything like that in a long time.

"You're well-equipped, but your provisions are low.

"Very low for the amount of people you have.

"54?"Jesus asked.

"More than that."Maggie replied.

"Well, I appreciate the cookie.

"My compliments to the chef."Jesus said.

"Yeah, she ain't here."Daryl replied.

"Look, we got off to a bad start.

"But we're on the same side-- the living side.

"You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't.

"I'm from a place that's a lot like this one.

"Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with.

"I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you looked like trouble.

"I was wrong.

"You're good people.

"I think our communities may be in a position to help each other."Jesus said.

"Do you have food?"Glenn asked.

"We've started to raise livestock.

"We scavenge, we grow.

"Everything from tomatoes to sorghum."Jesus said.

"Tell us why we should believe you."Rick replied.

"I'll show you.

"If we take a car, I can take you back home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer."Jesus said.

"Wait, you're looking for more settlements.

"You mean you're already trading with other groups?"Maggie asked.

"Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger."Jesus replied.

"Here. Homemade oat cake. Complex carbohydrates, omega-3's."Denise said.

"Nah, I'm good. We're gonna make a pit stop. I'll pick up something then."Daryl replied.

"Like rabies?"Denise asked.

"Is this 'cause I tried to get you that stuff?"Daryl asked.

"Yeah.

"And you remind me of someone I used to know."Denise replied.

"Well...

"I hope it tastes better than it looks.

"Cause it looks like shit."Daryl replied.

"Shit's still better than road kill."Denise said.

"Look, I was gonna tell you about me and Michonne, but it just happened. It 'just' happened. Last night. This is - This is different."Rick said

"It's cool."Carl replied.

"All right.

"Well, get your stuff.

"Gabriel can take care of Judith while we're gone."Rick said.

"No, I'm not coming.

"Someone's gotta stay back, keep this place safe.

"A kid with a messed-up face probably wouldn't make the best first impression anyway."Carl replied.

"Yo, Rick. What's going on?"Abraham asked.

"We got a crash ahead.

"Looks like it just happened."Rick replied.

"It's one of ours."Jesus said.

"If this is a trick, it won't end well for you."Rick warned.

"My people are in trouble.

"They don't-- we don't have a lot of fighters.

"I know how it looks, but I'll play it out.

"Can I borrow a gun?"Jesus asked.

"No.

"We got tracks right here."Daryl replied.

"They gotta be in there."Jesus said.

"We moving in or what?"Abraham asked.

"How do we know this ain't firecrackers in a trash can?"Daryl asked.

"You don't."Jesus replied.

"We'll get your people.

"You're staying here with one of us."Rick said

"That's the deal."Michonne replied.

"Will you stay?"Glenn asked.

"Yeah.

"Y'all go. Just be careful."Maggie replied.

"Yeah.

"We're gonna be careful."Rick said.

"Just hurry."Jesus replied.

"You hear me whistle, shoot him."Rick said.

"I will."Maggie replied.

"We're gonna, stay out here with Maggie back her up."Jeffrey said.

"Yeah, Maggie can take care of herself but I don't want Glenn worrying."Andrea replied.

"Come on out. We're not gonna hurt you.

"We're friends of Jesus. We're here to get you out."Michonne said.

"There more of you?"Rick asked.

"Two more. They ran ahead."The Hilltop woman said.

"Come on.

"We're with Jesus. Let's go."Glenn replied

"I can't go with you. I'm looking for my friend.

"He's close, and he's hurt from the crash."Harlan said.

"No!

"Come on, man, let's go.

"Come on!"Daryl shouted.

"You got him?

"Go.

"Come on. Come on.

"Name's Harlan, by the way."Harlan said.

"Maggie.

"That's my husband, Glenn."Maggie replied.

"We're bringing back medication, so you may have saved more people than just us back there, Glenn."Harlan said.

"You're a doctor?"Glenn asked.

"Yeah, that's right.

"For you?"Harlan asked.

"Mm-hmm."Maggie replied.

"Well, uh, I was an obstetrician before, and I most definitely owe you.

"So, I'd say you two just hit the jackpot."Harlan replied.

"You okay, Freddie?"Jesus asked

"For a second back there, just when I thought he was gonna...

"I saw my wife.

"She died before all this.

"Just when I thought it was over, there she was. 

"Clear as day."Freddie replied.

"Damn it.

"storm must've passed through.

"We're stuck."Rick said.

"No worries. We're here.

"That's us.

"That's the Hilltop."Jesus replied.

"Stop right there."Cal said.

"Whoa!"Jesus shouted.

"You gonna make us?"Daryl asked.

"Jesus, what the hell is this?"Cal asked.

"Open the gates, Cal. Freddie's hurt.

"Look, sorry about these guys.

"They get antsy standing up there all day doing nothing."Jesus said.

"They give up the weapons. Then we'll open the gates."Cal replied.

"Why don't you come down here and get 'em?"Daryl replied.

"Gentlemen, look, we vouch for these people, all right?

"They saved us out there."Harlan said.

"Lower the spears."Jesus replied.

"Look, I'm not taking any chances.

"Tell your guy Gregory to come out here."Rick said.

"No.

"Don't you see what just happened? 

"I'm letting you keep your guns.

"Look, we ran out of ammo months ago.

"I like you people.

"I trust you.

"Trust us.

"Open the gates, Cal."Jesus replied.

"Hey, thanks again.

"Come see me whenever. I'm just over here in the medical trailer, okay?"Harlan said.

"There was a materials yard for a power company nearby.

"That's how we put up the walls.

"A lot of people came from a FEMA camp.

"Trailers came with them."Jesus said.

"How did people find out about this place?"Michonne asked.

"That's called Barrington house. 

"The family that owned it gave it to the state in the '30s.

"The state turned it into a living history museum.

"Every elementary school for 50 miles used to come here for field trips.

"The place was running a long time before the modern world built up around it.

"I think people came here because they figured it'd keep running after the modern world broke down.

"Those windows up there let us see for miles in every direction.

"It's perfect for security.

"Come on. I'll show you inside."Jesus replied.

"Good gracious, Ignatius."Abraham exclaimed.

"This feels, like a little house on the paraire episode.I wonder who's the Michael Landon?"Jeffrey asked.

"Most of the rooms have been converted to living spaces. 

"Even the ones that weren't bedrooms."Jesus said.

"People live here and the trailers?"Rick asked.

"We plan to build.

"There's babies being born."Jesus said.

"Jesus.

"You're back.

"With guests."Gregory greeted.

"Everyone, this is Gregory. He keeps the trains running on time around here."Jesus replied.

"I'm the boss."Gregory said.

"Well, I'm Rick. We have a community--"Rick replied.

"Why don't y'all go get cleaned up, hmm?"Gregory asked.

"We're fine."Rick replied.

"Jesus will show you where you can get washed up.

"Then come back down here when you're ready.

"It's hard to keep this place clean."Gregory said.

"Yeah. Sure."Rick replied.

"Follow me.

"You clean up first. You talk to him."Jesus said.

"Why?"Rick asked.

"I shouldn't."Jesus replied.

"How long do you think Rick and Michonne been ugging bumplies?"Abraham asked.

"I don't know."Daryl replied.

"You ever think about it?

"Settling down?"Abraham asked.

"You think shit's settled?"Daryl asked.

"Listen,I don't like Gregory he seems just like the Governor."Andrea replied.

"Yeah,he is very cunning."Jeffrey said.

"If I was to settle Beth is the one I would just saying."Daryl replied.

"We can help each other."Maggie said.

"We're doing fine."Gregory replied.

"Are you?"Maggie asked.

"We want to generate trade. Gregory does.

"But ammo isn't something we urgently need."Jesus replied.

"Well, how's that?"Maggie asked.

"The walls hold.

"We just brought in more medicine.

"Gregory wants the best deal possible."Jesus said.

"Yeah, well, we want things, too.

"We need food.

"We came all this way, we're gonna get it."Rick replied.

"Yeah,you misrepresented the situation here, you made it seem like he was willing to work with other communities."Jeffrey said.

"I will talk to him and we will work this out.

"Circumstances change.

"We're doing well now, and you will next.

"I will make him understand that.

"Can you give me a few days?"Jesus asked.

"We can."Rick replied.

"Nathan, what happened to everybody else?

"Where's Tim and Marsha?"Gregory asked.

"They're dead."Nathen replied

"Negan?

"We had a deal."Gregory said.

"He said it wasn't enough."

"Was the drop light?"The Man asked.

"No."Gregory replied.

"They still have Craig."The Woman said.

"They said they'd keep him alive, return him to us, if I deliver a message to you."Nathan replied

"So, tell me."Gregory said.

"I'm sorry."Nathen replied.

"Get off of me! I had to!"Nathen screamed.

"Hey!"Glenn shouted.

"Stay back! Anybody who tries to stop me is killing my brother!"Nathen shouted.

"Drop it."Michonne ordered.

"What?"Rick asked the group as they stared at him.

"Nathan! You killed him."The Man said.

"He tried to kill Gregory, then me."Rick replied.

"Ah!"The Woman shouted.

"Don't."Michonne warned.

"Drop it now!"Cal ordered.

"I don't think I will."Rick replied.

"Everyone, this is over!

"It's over.

"Ethan was our friend, but let's not pretend he was anything more than a coward who attacked us.

"He did this.

"And these people stopped him."Jesus said.

"What can I do?"Rick replied.

"Put the gun away.

"You've done enough.

"You need to know that things aren't as simple as they might seem.

"Just give me some time."Jesus replied.

"Hey, man."Daryl greets.

"Huh?"Abraham asked.

"You good?"Daryl asked.

"Yeah.

"I'm better than all right."Abraham replied.

"Dr. Carson was able to patch Gregory up.

"He's in pain, but he'll live."Jesus said.

"So, what happens now?"Rick asked.

"Things like that don't usually happen here, but, uh, it's settled."Jesus replied.

"We heard the name Negan.

"A while back, Daryl and Abraham had a run-in with his men.

"Who is he?"Rick asked.

"Negan's the head of a group of people he calls the Saviors.

"As soon as the walls were built, the Saviors showed up.

"They met with Gregory on behalf of their boss.

"They made a lot of demands, even more threats.

"And he killed one of us-- Rory.

"He was 16 years old.

"They beat him to death right in front of us.

"Said we needed to understand, right off the bat.

"Gregory's not exactly good at confrontation.

"He's not the leader I would've chosen, but he helped make this place what it is, and the people like him."Jesus replied.

"He made the deal."Maggie said.

"Half of everything.

"Our supplies, our crops, our livestock, it goes to the Saviors."Jesus replied.

"And what do you get in return?

"They don't attack this place.

"They don't kill us.

"Why not just kill them?

"Most of the people here don't even know how to fight, even if we had ammo.

"Well, how many people does Negan have?

"We don't know.

"We've seen groups as big as 20.

"Now, hold up. So, they show up, they kill a kid, and you give them half of everything?

"These dicks just got a good story. 

"The bogeyman, he ain't shit."Daryl replied.

"Well, how do you know?"Jesus asked.

"A month ago, we took his guys out PDQ.

"Left them in pieces and puddles."Abraham replied.

"You know, we'll do it.

"If we go get your man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will you hook us up?

"We want food, medicine, and one of them cows."Daryl replied.

"Confrontation's never been something we've had trouble with."Rick replied.

"I'll take it to Gregory.

"Gregory's up. He wants to talk.

"I'm sorry in advance. Gregory can be a real prick."Jesus said.

"I know."Maggie replied 

"Come in."Gregory said.

"Mm."Maggie replied.

"Sorry for the gloom.

"They have me on these antibiotics that make me sensitive to the sunlight.

"This is agony.

"It's like somebody's twisting my intestines with a cement mixer."Gregory said.

"It could've been worse.

"You're lucky we were here.

"Jesus told you about our offer?"Maggie asked.

"He did.

"What makes you think you can do what we haven't done?"Gregory asked.

"We've handled people like Negan.

"They're dead.

"We can get your man back."Maggie said.

"I don't know if Craig's worth the trouble.

"I mean, it's his brother who did this."Gregory replied. 

"He was fighting to save someone he loves.

"He was afraid."Maggie said.

"That makes him weak.

"Frankly, I don't know if I want him back in our gene pool."Gregory replied.

"My dad always tells me forgiveness takes more strength than anger."Maggie said.

"Yeah, I guess.

"He's a hell of a cook.

"He makes these amazing baked eggs with green tomatoes."Gregory replied.

"You give us supplies, we'll save Craig and take care of Negan and the Saviors, permanently."Maggie said.

"I'm sorry, I find this whole conversation pretty funny.

"I mean, you balked when I proposed that your people work for our supplies, but now...

"isn't that exactly what's happening here?"Gregory asked.

"See, I had leverage and I used it.

"See? It wasn't personal."Gregory replied.

"Yes.

"We need food. You have it.

"We're willing to work for it."Maggie said.

"Then I'll get supplies for your people."Gregory replied.

"Good."Maggie said.

"I'll talk to Jesus and he'll make the arrangements.

"See, this was fun.

"Exciting."Gregory replied.

"Half."Maggie said.

"Excuse me?"Gregory asked.

"Half of what you have.

"I saw what happened out there.

"Negan's expecting more supplies from this place. 

"And more and more. 

"And if it keeps going like that, pretty soon you won't have anything left.

"What happens then?

"Without ammo, without fighters... you'd be a dead man.

"So half of everything you have right now or the deal's off.

"You see?

"I have leverage."Maggie said.

"Congratulations.

"You have yourself a deal.

"You want anything else? Kidney, maybe?"Gregory asked.

"Not that... but I do want something."Maggie said.

"Even Negan didn't get this much up front."Gregory replied.

As the group loaded up they trailer with Jesus in tow.Rick and Michonne still needed to talk about the visitation they had.

"Hey, Michonne I still wanna talk."Rick said.

"Yeah,me too."Michonne replied.

"The visitation, we had I saw Mike he showed me what this place can be he showed me us being married having kids of our own our community thriving."Rick said.

"Yeah,Lori, showed me the same thing."Michonne replied.

"You have been apart of this family long before I was even thinking about this with you.Carl and Judith love you and damn it, I love you too."Rick said.

"I love you too,Rick and I want to build this with you."Michonne replied.

Meanwhile they didn't know Sasha, Abraham, Tyreese, Barb, Jeffrey, Andrea,Daryl,Beth,And Glenn and Maggie were listening.

"Well shit,looks like it's gotten serious."Abraham replied.

"Rick has never done a half assed thing in his life he's all in or it's a no go."Jeffrey said.

"Yeah, I've come to know that about him."Abraham replied.

Jeffrey turns on the sound system in the living-room and suddenly.Walter Eagan begain to sing Magnet and Steel.

Ooh ooh ah

Now I told you so you ought to know

Ooh it takes some time for a feelin' to grow

Ooh you're so close now I can't let you go

Ooh and I can't let go  
For you are a magnet and I am steel

I can't hope that I'll hold you for long

Ooh you're a woman who's lost to your song

Ooh but the love that I feel is so strong

Ooh and it can't be wrong

With you I'm not shy to show the way I feel

With you I might try my secrets to reveal

For you are a magnet and I am steel

For you are a magnet and I am steel

As the song ends.Rick looks into Michonne's eyes and says.

"Jeffrey thinks, he's funny but I'm gonna show him."Rick said.

"What do you mean Rick?"Michonne asked.

"Back in high school, I was on a date and he thought it would be funny to sneak up on us so he puts a radio close to the window turns it up full blast and startles us and nearly made us deaf."Rick said.

"Really,and what did you do?"Michonne asked.

"Before he went out on his date that next week i got revenge I fixed the radio so it would be stuck playing a song he hated."Rick replied.

Oh, he must have been made at you."Michonne said.

"Yes,he was he got it stuck in his head and couldn't stop singing it ever since we have played the same prank oneach other."Rick replied.

Rick and Michonne sit at the dining room table with the others.

"Rick,I don't have a good feeling about Gregory and I believe we should be careful about Negan."Jeffrey said.

"I said he was a coward and not leader material but there wasn't a long line to take that job."Jesus replied.

"We can't do this like we did in the past."Hershel said.

"Gregory, will turn on us I know he will."Andrea replied.


	3. It's Not Tomarrow Yet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting with the Hilltop group the gang talks about what their next move should be.

After the meeting, Rick exhales a breath."Well, that went well."Rick said.

"Gregory is a coward I know he wants to keep the peace by giving in to the Savior's and Negan but we all know how this will end,"Michonne replied.

"The people we fought they made the mistake of treating this like a competition of plantation owners where they say you wanna live help this plantation run," Rick said.

"Yeah, that shit didn't turn out well for them,"Daryl replied.

"Regardless our people need to survive and we need supplies and fortifications to make that happen.now Maggie found plans Reg was working on to add on to the protections to this place and I think he was on to something."Glenn said.

"Like what?Jess Buck and I have been lassoing walkers every chance we get."Jeffery replied.

"I know that it's a good idea but he was planning a lot for this place not just to add more protective measures we already need a lot of materials to finish the walls and the towers like the prison had i believe those would be best instead of just an open catwalk like what Gregory's people have,"Glenn said.

"Yeah, I think that's smart," Rick replied.

"Hell yeah I say we armor up as much as possible don't make it easy on the dicknuts," Abraham said.

"Yes, I agree with Abraham," Sasha replied.

"Yeah, Rick before all hell broke loose you dedicated your life to making sure assholes like the Governor Gareth the claimers and the wolves learned a lesson that cost them their lives," Jeffery said.

"I know Jeff this world used to be killed or be killed only in times of war.outside these walls, that's our reality now whether it's the dead or the living that's the war we face now."Rick replied.

"Come on we got work to do," Jess said.

"He's right to let's go,"Daryl replied.

The group went about their appointed tasks Michonne never leaving Ricks side as they worked harmoniously.

Abraham and Tyrese carrying large planks of wood over to the open area.

Sounds of power tools and hammers were heard all over.

Eugene and Noah, as well as Jeffery, dug holes for the planks to be placed in to be filled with cement afterward.

"I think we should reinforce it with metal as an added security," Hershel suggested.

"Yeah Hershel's right we need to make the post's as secure as the walls," Buck said.

It had been a long day a lot had been accomplished Rick and Michonne sat in their home enjoying watching Judith play on her blanket.

Slowly the living room filled with the other couples of the group all watching Judith play.

"We had a good day this place is going to be like a fort when we're done," Jess said.

"Better I'm hoping,"Rick replied.

"Yeah, it will be,"Michonne said.

"If anybody is capable of whipping this place into the shape it's you look what you've done you've reformed the old prison counsel you put Jesus on as a rep for Hilltop and if he's right about the other survivors you'll have reps for them as well," Hershel replied.

"We can only succeed if Negan and his folks are put down," Buck said.

"Negan is a dictating king in his mind all the survivors are his subjects but he holds his people in a higher standing they are meant to serve but they don't need to give tribute as the rest of us in lower standing," Jeffery replied.

"Clearly Negan slept in history class all those kings lost their kingdom's one way or another Negan is no different," Andrea said.

"She's right if going up against these people taught me anything we've got to be smart about it we can't be reckless and arrogant that's how people die," Hershel replied.

"No we lost too many people to get here we ain't lose no more," Jess said.

"It's getting late lets hit the sack we have a lot to do in the morning," Rick replied.

The next morning found Michonne in the kitchen placing a bowl of oatmeal in front of Judith Rick walking down the stairs with his mind racing.

"Good morning family."Rick greets.

"Good morning Rick," Jeffery replied.

"I've got to hurry Eugene said if we get cameras and monitors he should be able to wire up a security system around the walls outside as well as in the towers he thinks it will improve our security measures considerably," Rick said.

"You better eat first can't get anything done on an empty stomach,"Michonne replied.

Turning to her with a sideways smile he says."Wouldn't dream of it don't want to piss off the lady of the house."Rick said.

"That's right."Michonne teased.

Everyone hurried to eat the ladies had assignments of their own they wanted to tend to while the men did the same they still had a lot of work to get their community to a place of thriving.

"Mich I have to say you have this glow now I've never seen before all that time we spent out there," Andrea said.

"I'm happy something I haven't been a little bit after this all started,"Michonne replied.

"It's not just Michonne a lot of us have found a reason to smile again," Beth said.

"She's right I thought when Bob died i would never smile again but then that big idiot saved me and won my heart in spite of me fighting it,"Sasha replied.

"We all deserve to be happy in spite of fighting for our lives from threats of the living and the dead," Andrea said.

"Hey, where did you go just then?"Maggie asked.

"I was just picturing this place stable you know,"Michonne replied.

"It's going to be because we are going to make it be," Andrea said.

"She's right we're all busting our asses trying to survive in this world cavemen had it harder with dinosaurs being one of the biggest threats yet they still survived throughout history we all know ancient civilizations thrived in spite of every threat not counting those that were wiped out,"Rosita replied.

"Come on we have a long day ahead of us,"Michonne said.

"Aye Aye Captain." The ladies said in unison.

"Hey, we're a family a team we work together for our survival. " Michonne said.

"She's right we are a family and this is our home we are not going to let Negan the Saviors or anyone else take it from us," Lacey replied.

"We got a lot of work to do then," Andrea said.

"I say we continue to fortify and stockpile everything we can, and gathering as many walkers as we can store so we have a chance to protect our people and help the Hilltop," Sasha replied.

"That's a good idea its best to be smarter.we should also armor a large vehicle so they can't pull another stunt like that again on the road," Tara said.

"I think we should armor a couple of large vehicles to be on the safe side," Andrea replied.

"Yeah, we can use all the help we can get," Maggie said.

"We have a good group of intelligent people who have a lot of great ideas I think we lucked out here," Beth replied.

"We needed a bit of luck on our side for once we can make this work we just gotta be smarter than those assholes that would take from us," Barb said.

"Agreed so let's get to work," Maggie replied.

The men went about their work for the day and the ladies did theirs by sunset everyone went back to their homes except those who were on guard duties.

Michonne had checked on Judith and smiled when she saw Noah Carl and Enid talking as they watched Judith play with her toys.

She left them to go wash up dinner still had to be made.

A few minutes later she could smell food cooking and wondered who was cooking.

She walked into the kitchen to a sight she hadn't seen since she met Rick.

"I didn't know you could cook," Michonne said.

"Yeah Jeff and i both know our way around a kitchen, my dad taught us if a man can't take care of himself how could he take care of a family.which was why we were taught to cook though Lori did the cooking in our marriage because she had the time to do it my job kept me gone a lot being on call for any given emergency situation didn't leave me much room to help her out at home but i helped every chance i got," Rick replied.

"Your dad sounds like he was a good man he raised two well-rounded sons," Michonne said.

"Yeah, he did I'm glad he isn't here to see what a mess the world turned into," Rick replied.

"I think he would be proud that his boys are surviving in spite of every bad thing that's happened," Michonne said.

"Yeah your probably right," Rick replied.

They continued the prep for dinner it was like things used to be a taste of normal without the walking dead or the fear of someone trying to kill them.

Carl passed Judith to Rick and Michonne so they could kiss her goodnight before he got her ready for bed.

Rick and Michonne washed the dinner dishes cleaning up all the mess before they went to sit on the couch.

"Dinner was great Michonne id think you could have had your own restaurant." Rick complimented.

"Thanks, Rick Its been a long time since I've done that," Michonne replied.

"We have a long day tomorrow we'd better hit the sack," Rick said.

"Yeah you're right Rick we got a lot to do tomorrow," Michonne replied.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they could hear Carl talking to Judith and Andrea and Jeffery quietly talking as they made breakfast.

"Good Morning Rick Michonne." Jeffery greets.

"Good morning." Rick and Michonne replied.

"Sit down breakfast is almost ready," Andrea said.

Rick and Michonne sat at the table enjoying the beautiful spread laid out before them.

They ate and talked knowing exactly what they were going to do today.

The adults left the house and proceeded to the construction area.

Abraham Tobin Glenn Tyreese Jess and Buck were already there working on the plans for the day.

"I feel it would be a wise endeavor to fireproof and the walls and our dwellings also placing some protections on the outside walls so people can't drive a vehicle through our walls that tower getting knocked down left us an easy target we need to rebuild a tower there like the ones they have in prisons but I'm thinking make them sturdier," Tobin said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Jeffery replied.

"Let's do it," Rick said.

Daryl Abraham Shawn Billy Arnold and Glenn each had a piece of wall in their hands carrying it to the open part of the wall.the men worked together with great skill. Jeffery Jess Buck Tyreese and Rick attached posts to the wall that would mark the beginning of the tower they wanted to build.

"Okay, the posts are set," Daryl replied.

"While the cement hardens we need to start working on that platform we connect it to portions of the wall that will help hold it up," Jess said.

It was a long drawn out process digging the holes putting reinforced rods in the holes cover them over with cement then attach a platform to the higher part of the wall. by the time they were done the change was noticeable.

"We can put the framework for the tower walls up tomorrow," Rick said.

"Sounds like a plan," Jeffery replied.

Michonne had come in a few minutes later she wanted to wash up before getting dinner ready.

She saw Rick in the bedroom drying off his wet hair on her way to the bathroom she kept the bathrobe in there so she wouldn't have to worry about a change of clothes.

A few minutes later she emerged from the bathroom went to get a change of clothes and continued getting ready to prepare dinner.

When she came out into the hall she noticed the smell of food cooking.

"What are you cooking?" Michonne asked.

"Kitchen sink stew," Rick replied.

"Really what's that?" Michonne asked.

"Something my mom used to make Jeffery and I when you don't want to go to the store you see what you have and that's a cheap weekdays meal, my mom was very frugal and knew how to stretch meals we weren't poor but mama said survival skills never hurt anyone," Rick said.

"She's right especially nowadays," Michonne replied.

"All I know is I'm not about to lose any more people we've come a long way every inch of it facing one threat or another I didn't sign up to be a leader it was placed upon me and damn it I do the best I can trying to keep us alive and safe and I'm going to continue to do that," Rick said.

Rick and Michonne didn't hear Jeffery Glenn and Daryl come in. Followed by Jess Abraham Tyreese and Herschel.

Jeffery cleared his throat.

"Jeffery you still have a terrible sense of timing." Rick groaned.

"Oh come on Rick what are little brothers for?" Jeffery teased.

"Do you really want me to answer that question, Jeff?" Rick asked.

"Go for it," Jeff replied.

"Its the way siblings are to be annoying and you Jeff always knew how to poke the bear," Rick said.

"You had your moments to remember Leanne Jamison you knew i had a huge crush on her when we were kids you have one conversation with her and she avoids me like i had a contagious disease," Jeff replied.

"Leanne Jamison was the classic cheerleader who only dated football players there was a rumor she screwed the entire football team at a party because they won a big game.

"Of course she denied it up until pictures and video were leaked and i knew for a fact that you would get  your heart broken messing with her," Rick said.

"Yeah but hey I don't think she would have survived this life any way she didn't like manual labor and god forbid she brake a nail," Jeff replied.

"No your probably right about that," Rick said.

"So what happened to her?" Tyreese asked.

"She got pregnant by the quarterback of the high school football team she walked the stage with the rest of us and their parents made them get married of course he got scouted for college football teams and she took community courses after that we didn't hear nothing else about them," Jeffery replied.

"Mama said it was a good thing Jeff didn't have any relationship with her because Leanne didn't respect herself and it would ruin him," Rick said.

"I know the type I've had run in's with a few in high school and in college," Michonne replied.

"I think Mama Grimes would like Andrea better you two fit hell if i understand it but you do," Daryl said.

"We are all damn fortunate to have the strong woman we have by our sides if you ask me we did pretty damn good," Abraham replied.

"I agree with Abraham all of you found yourselves wonderful woman i was fortunate enough to love two incredible women who gave me children i couldn't be more proud of," Hershel said.

The group continued to stand around talking until it was time to eat then they gathered around the table to enjoy their meal.

Later that night Rick and Michonne lay in bed dreaming of what was in store how with each obstacle they learn to be better than those that oppose them Gregory's people survived because he didn't fight the oppressor he allowed Negan and the saviors to control them using scare tactics and violence to get their way.

As the next morning dawned and sleepy Alexandria began to once again spark with life getting ready for the days jobs that still needed to be down night shift going on home as the day shift settled in.

By seven in the morning, Rick had eaten breakfast kissed Michonne and Judith and headed out to talk to the others about what needed doing for the day.

Michonne stepped off her porch looking around seeing all the folks working hard to secure Alexandria the way Reg and Deanna meant for it to be yet with Eugene Jeffery and Jess's security measures.

Sounds of conversations and power tools were the only noises besides a stereo playing music.

Walking past the section that would be the community garden Michonne saw the Greene boys hard at work making that area just like it had been on their farm.

Hershel stands on his porch watching his sons work in the garden seeing Michonne he calls out to her.

"Hey, Michonne you okay?" Hershel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hershel just thinking about all that still needs to be done," Michonne replied.

"We have a long road ahead we had a pretty good head start back at the prison we had a direction then that never wavered all that time we spent traveling out there we always knew this was our promised land," Hershel said.

"I know Rick knows it too that's why he was willing to take this place from Reg and Deana if it meant all of us had shelter and stability," Michonne replied.

"When it comes to those you love there is no amount of hell you wouldn't go through just so they never had to," Hershel said.

"Yes, that's true," Michonne replied.

"I best get back before my kids get on my case," Hershel said.

Michonne watched as Hershel went back inside suddenly she heard a shout and ran to investigate.

"Damn it i knew that post wasn't set." Jess cursed.


End file.
